


Online Play Rehearsal (One-Shot)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Redemption During A Pandemic [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy Heere's Squip Redemption, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Normally, everyone is excited about play rehearsal, but today, it's not so fun, especially since it's online. But hey, sometimes, even Zoom classes can be fun...and sometimes chaotic
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Redemption During A Pandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Online Play Rehearsal (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when, during a boring online rehearsal, the SQUIP suddenly appears? What if the SQUIP suddenly got a big upgrade while he was still in the Zoom? What if the SQUIP suddenly got...human emotions and feelings?

"Good afternoon, students! Normally, we would be in the drama room for play rehearsal, but because of the COVID-19 pandemic, we all have to stay in our homes. But that doesn't mean play rehearsal is cancelled! The show must go on!" Mr. Reyes told everyone.

Everyone immediately groaned.

"I HATE online rehearsal! I HATE that I have to do rehearsal at home!" Christine complained immediately.

"Same" Jeremy told Christine.

"I have to agree with Jeremy HEERE" Rich told everyone else.

"Same" everyone else said in unison.

"Okay, everyone, calm down! I know we're all upset because in-person play rehearsal is cancelled, but we should know that it's for the best. It's better to be safe than sorry" Mr. Reyes told everyone.

Mr. Reyes then took out a packet before looking at everyone.

"Alright, class, take out your scripts and begin rehearsing your lines-" Mr. Reyes began.

Jeremy suddenly felt a horrible pain in his head.

"OW!" He yelped, almost falling out of his seat.

"Mr. Heere, is everything alright?" Mr. Reyes asked Jeremy immediately.

"Y-Yeah. Everything is fine!" Jeremy lied.

"Alright. So as I said, take out your scripts and begin rehearsing your lines for the play, and once you're sure you got your lines correct, you can mute your-" Mr. Reyes began.

Rich suddenly giggled as he sent a text to Jake.

"What is so much more important than online rehearsal, Mr. Goranski?" Mr. Reyes asked Rich.

"Oh! I was...sending a text to Jake...about...school stuff" Rich lied immediately.

Rich did text Jake, but he didn't chat with Jake about school stuff. Just then, a new voice spoke.

"Are you sure about that, Rich? You know I can Screen-Share what you just typed to Jake" the voice said.

Jeremy noticed that the voice sounded familiar, but he ignored it. Rich gasped.

"WAIT, NO, DON'T-" Rich began.

Just then, the new person managed to Screen-Share Rich's conversation with Jake.

HEERE's what Rich and Jake typed to each other:

* * *

_**jakey-d:** _

I miss you, Rich

_**rich:** _

Miss you too, Jakey-D. I can't wait to come over to your place tonight. We'll most definitely get all sporty ;)

* * *

Everyone immediately began laughing a bit. Rich felt very embarrassed.

"Mr. Goranski...you tiny little liar" Mr. Reyes teased Rich immediately.

"HEY, NEW PERSON, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Rich screamed in fear.

The new person snickered. Jeremy then wondered.

"Wait...are you using my old computer?!" Jeremy screamed.

"Yes I am, Jeremy" the new person told Jeremy.

"TURN ON YOUR CAMERA RIGHT NOW!!!" Jeremy screamed.

"Fine, but just know that once I do so, everyone will know who I am" the new person responded.

He then turned on the camera. Everyone gasped when they saw who the new "person" is.

"SQUIP?!!!" Jeremy screamed in fear.

The SQUIP immediately smirked.

"Hello, Jeremy. I managed to connect my system to your old computer so that I can access everything on it, including this Zoom app" he told Jeremy.

"You don't have admin privileges! How did you manage to Screen-Share Mr. Goranski's phone screen?" Mr. Reyes asked the SQUIP immediately.

"And how can we all see you?! I thought you were in my brain and my brain only!" Jeremy shouted.

"As I said, I managed to connect my system to Jeremy's old computer, but at the same time, I managed to connect my system to everyone's devices, so I was able to Screen-Share Rich Goranski's screen. As for how everyone can see me, I got an upgrade which enables me to be seen by everyone" The SQUIP immediately replied.

"MICHAEL, DO YOU HAVE MOUNTAIN DEW RED STILL?!" Jeremy screamed.

"I do! I'll bring it to you right now!" Michael told Jeremy.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" The SQUIP screamed in anger.

Just then, the SQUIP completely disappeared, and Jeremy's account on his old computer left the meeting. Jeremy felt confused.

"What just happened?" he asked everyone.

"Not so sure, Jeremy" Michael asked.

Just then, Michael left the meeting. Mr. Reyes sighed.

"Okay...so while we're all recovering from this fiasco, why don't we begin rehearsing?" Mr. Reyes asked.

"Sure!" Jeremy replied.

Soon, everyone began rehearsing. 10 minutes later, everyone managed to get their lines right. Suddenly, most of everyone left except for Jeremy and Mr. Reyes.

"What? Is it the end of rehearsal already?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly, Jeremy. We still have around 15 minutes left" Mr. Reyes replied.

"THEN WHY DID EVERYONE LEAVE?!" Jeremy screamed.

Just then, everyone joined the meeting again, including...

"SQUIP?! Why are you heere again?!" Jeremy asked the SQUIP.

"GOT IT!" Michael's voice shouted.

Jeremy turned and saw Michael immediately.

"Michael! Thank God, you came! I was worried you wouldn't come on time!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy then stood up. He quickly kissed Michael on the cheek, completely forgetting that his camera is still on. Just as everyone else was about to giggle a bit, someone was heard crying a lot in both sadness and fear. Jeremy felt confused. He ran over to his computer, still holding the Mountain Dew Red. He noticed that SQUIP is the one who's crying?

"Wait...why are you...crying? SQUIPs can't feel emotions?" Jeremy asked the SQUIP, feeling very confused.

The SQUIP immediately looked at Jeremy.

"J-Jeremy...I...I...I'm...so...so...s-sorry...what I did was...wr-wrong, and...I just...now...realized...that...I got yet a-another...upgrade...which...gave me...human...emotions and...feelings...I hate...feelings..." he spoke through tears.

Everyone became silent. Jeremy sighed.

"None of us forgive you, but I do trust you...I trust you to not hurt anyone or make me abandon Michael again...do you promise not to hurt anyone, take over a school, or make me abandon Michael again?" Jeremy asked, giving the SQUIP a serious look.

"I...promise..." the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy nodded a bit.

"But you have to leave. We can talk again after rehearsal" Jeremy told the SQUIP.

"O...Okay..." the SQUIP spoke.

Just then, he left. Everyone remained silent.

"Well...that was...eventful. Let's continue rehearsal!" Mr. Reyes spoke.

After rehearsal, everyone left. Jeremy felt like he could trust the SQUIP, but at the same time, he knew it would take a while for him to forgive him entirely, and that it would much longer for MICHAEL to forgive him. But Jeremy can only hope the SQUIP keeps his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part 1 of a one-shot series! I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
